The Search
by IRead2MuchManga99
Summary: Rachel has hit a dead end in the search for her twin and on the recommendation of a close friend she goes to Devil May Cry for help. She's unaware that the shop's owner will understand her plight more than she could ever expect. Together they'll help each other in their more than personal quest.


**AN: Enjoy.**

* * *

The huntress paused as the shop finally came into view. The glowing sign being the only thing on the building seemingly kept up with. The rest of it was in disrepair. Windows were cracked and if her eyes didn't betray her the door was barely hanging onto the hinges. Suddenly she thought of simply turning around and forgetting about this, continuing on her own as she had.

"They do say he's the best." She spoke to convince herself. "And I've hit a dead end."

Her mind made up by her own lack of progress and with the belief that a fresh set of eyes might help, she made her way towards the shop. Each step giving her a better view of the poor state of the building she had observed.

"This better be worth it." She spoke as she opened the door.

She immediately ducked as a demon came flying through the newly opened doorway. Her eyes widened more as she realized a rocket was carrying it away and down the street. She turned back to see whatever had sent it out in the first place and saw chaos within the building. Two people were fighting what had to have been a horde of demons if what she was seeing was right. Bodies were strewn all throughout the floor and several had been sent through walls. Not a single inch had been spared it seemed. She saw a stairway that seemed to be filled with bodies.

"You gonna stand there all day or lend a hand?" A woman in white asked. The large rocket launcher with a blade being the tool responsible for sending the demon out as she had opened the door. She was now using it as a melee weapon, cutting down demon after demon.

Swiftly Rachel drew her weapon from her back, knocking the first fiend to charge her away and coming down on the next ones head and sending it into the floor. She spun with the weapon and knocked down several more fiends before jumping back as one ducked underneath the weapon and charged her. The fiend was still coming and she quickly kicked it with her foot, dazing it as she ducked the swipe of its claw coming for her and rushed it with her weapon low. Her weapon sliced it in half as she brought it up and it fell to the ground in two different directions.

"Get down!" The women in white yelled as she fired another rocket and Rachel heeded her advice, going into a crouch as the rocket soared over her head and exploded in a cluster of fiends trying to enter the building behind her.

She swiftly rose back her feet and her fist caught an charging fiend in what passed for its face, her enhanced strength sending it to the other side of the room.

The next fiend to attack her was pounded into the ground with her warhammer. She dodged a fiend attempting to shred her with its claws and caved in its head. She found herself forming a loose circle with the other two occupants of the shop and looked over her shoulder at each of them as the seemingly endless wave of fiends encircled them.

"Sorry about the state of things." the blonde in black leather spoke as she leveled two handguns at the fiends surrounding them.

"Usually the place is a mess but just not this bad." the woman in white said and both of them shared a small laugh.

"I don't care, as long as you kill fiends." Rachel said as she gave her warhammer a few experimental swings.

"The hell are fiends?" the blonde in black asked. "These are demons lady."

"They are different than usual Trish." the one in white said, her eyes appraising their foes with the new information.

"Now you're believing random blondes who just waltz in here Lady?"

"Hey she can hold her own. Maybe we should hear our new friend out."

"We'll decide if we're friends later." Rachel cut them off before they could continue their bickering. "Right now we have some fiends to exterminate."

She charged out from their circle and her warhammer cleared a path to the wall with ease in her expert hands. Fiends flew from her path as she went. Cratering into the wall and out windows.

Trish opened up with her guns. Her bullets blowing holes in the heads and chest of the fiends in front of her. A sweep kick sending many of them to the floor where well placed headshots ended them.

Lady slung Kalia Ann on her back and drew two pistols. The powerful guns shredding the demons in front of her in a hail of gunfire. The guns clicked empty and she quickly holstered them, biting the pin out of a grenade and throwing it at a cluster of fiends and jumping behind a desk. She smiled as an explosion ripped through the office. She tossed out a second grenade just for the hell of it and laughed as she heard Trish curse.

"That hurt!" Trish yelled, several curse words following.

"You'll heal." Lady laughed.

Lady settled herself in the chair which had avoided any damage somehow and Trish sat herself on the desk, holding her back where shrapnel must've hit her.

Rachel placed the warhammer on her back and walked towards the desk. She shook her head at the two's bickering and brought a hand up to grab her temple.

"Remember your desperate Rachel."

"Ooh. We can always charge desperate people more." Trish said with a smile.

"Alright what can Devil May Cry help you with." Lady said as she folded her hands in front of her and straightened her back in the seat.

"Names first." Rachel gave the simple demand.

"Name's Trish." Trish jerked her thumb towards Lady. "We call her Lady."

"What don't have an actual name?"

"How can we help you?" Lady's smile was more forced as she spoke, she was obviously telling Rachel to move on or get out.

"I need help. I'm looking for someone who was taken by the fiends-"

"Demons." Trish corrected.

"Fiends." Rachel corrected the blonde. "I've run out of leads and was told you could help me."

Trish had almost interrupted her again but a grenade pin had hit the back of her head and stopped her from talking.

"Hmm." Lady's eyes narrowed. "Usually we just do exterminations and the occasional rescue mission does pop up but its usually spontaneous. Maybe give us some more information."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. " Lady rolled her eyes. "Who are we even looking for?"

"My twin. Alma. She was taken by the fiends years ago and now she's one of them. I'm looking for a way to free her." She couldn't stop the words as she kept talking.

Rachel was surprised she allowed her entire story to spill out so easily to the two women and the way they listened as she went on and on. Telling them all she had done in her search. Her head lowered as she finished, a further plea to the two woman to help her on what was looking as more and more of a madman's quest. A hand quickly came to her eyes and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. Her head shot up when she felt a hand rests itself on her shoulder. Trish looked at her with a look she couldn't place and Rachel somehow found relief in it.

"We'll help you Rachel."

Before anyone else could say anything, the door banged open and a disheveled white-haired man in black and red entered. He tossed a large sword from his back into the wall and carelessly threw a pair of black and white handguns in the direction of the desk. They landed and almost slid off if Lady hadn't caught them. They both looked towards the man with different levels of concern, obviously having some idea as to what troubled him.

"AHHHHH!" he let out a shout of rage as his fist struck and went through the wall in front of him. He ripped it back out and simply leaned against the wall, resting his forehead against it.

"Dammit." there was a defeated tone to his voice similar to the air around him. "Another dead end."

"Dante..." Trish began but was unsure of how to continue.

"Nothing!" he seemed even more defeated. "It was another dead end. Another lead that led nowhere. But they saw him. They had a picture and everything. He's still out there."

"You should talk to our new client Dante." Lady said.

"You know I'm not taking any new jobs. I'm on an indefinite vacation. Remember."

"Talk to her Dante." Trish urged.

"Her has a name." Rachel said. "And it's Rachel."

" _Sorry_ , Rachel." He stressed the word through gritted teeth, clearly agitated. "But I'm not taking anything new jobs."

"She's looking for her twin Dante. She's been transformed into a de-, fiend." Trish said. "She's hit a dead end and wants our help."

Dante's body had frozen as Trish spoke and he slowly turned himself around. Lady had vacated her seat and Dante quickly filled it.

"Tell me everything. Please."

"Why?" Rachel's defenses were back up.

"Because I'm looking for my twin brother too. I lost him a few years ago and now he's a demon under the control of someone. His name's Vergil."

"Her name's Alma." Rachel simply said.

The two didn't notice Lady and Trish leaving as each shared their story. A bond forming between the two as they spoke more and more. A silent vow was exchanged between them. No something more than a vow. Something that only the other could understand.

They'd see the other reunited with their twin no matter what it took.

* * *

 **AN: So this is something. Hopefully you enjoyed it and found it interesting. There's more to come at some point.**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a review or PM me.**


End file.
